


Braver Then We Are

by Keiriiverse



Category: Tron 2.0, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Fan Art, Gen, M/M, Multi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiriiverse/pseuds/Keiriiverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some connections are so powerful, they can transcend generations...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braver Then We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Gawd, how can I contrive my own head canon any further?  I hope I havent contrived actual canon anymore than I have already. 
> 
> Anways, yes. The tragic love story of Kevin Flynn and Alan Bradley. A dream realized through their sons and their happiness. 
> 
> Writen for the uber-awesome ~[RenValentine](http://renvalentine.deviantart.com/) **TRON (c) Disney. I own nothing. Savvy?**

Alan would never have believed it had he not seen it with his old, blue eyes. It was almost subtle at first, Sam and Jets flirtations. It was a lot like how Kevin used to tease him when they were young. But Sam seemed to know how far was too far. Jet was a very sensitive young man, even by Bradley standards. Alan blamed himself for that. But slowly, Sam was helping Jet out of his shell, bringing new life to the poor boy.

After the self-induced hell he'd gone through with Dillinger Jr., Jet deserved a reason to smile again.

Then Alan noticed just HOW close the boys were becoming. A sneaky kiss here and there, fingers brushing against each other, eyes that refuse to break away unless it was absolutely necessary.

It made the old mans heart ache a little. It was too much like how he and Flynn used to be.

Alan remembered way back when, to the days when Kevin had gained control of ENCOM from Dillinger Sr., ushering in a new age of computer technological evolution. They were innocent back then, and perhaps freer. Such flirtations were casually accepted even if half the time Alan didn't want them. Flirts turned to kisses, kisses turned to touching. It all culminated in an impassioned embrace in Flynn's loft above the arcade.

It confused Alan thoroughly. He was straight, damnit! Just how did he wind up in bed with his best friend? It made no sense to the programmer. But as he watched Flynn sleep that night, something inside of him began to feel at ease with all of these new feelings. Kevin himself admitted that being in bed with Alan felt like the most natural thing in the world.

They also knew just how dangerous all of this was. The world was still hostile and cruel to the love they had for each other. They had to much to lose should the nature of their relationship go public. So Kevin and Alan made a sort of pact, a promise.

Even though Alan had Lora and Kevin had Jordan, the only man they would have in their hearts would be each other. In a sense it was a marriage without all the ceremony. Kevin even bought them man rings to seal the deal.

And life went on normally for the both of them. Well, almost normal. That was when Kevin started to vanish for prolonged periods of time, never leaving any means of getting in touch with him. It worried Alan greatly. But then Flynn would come back acting as if he'd been gone only minutes. Alan couldn't bring himself to grill the man on what was going on, not when Kevin was as excited as a kid in a toy store.

When Lora left for Washington D.C., Alan couldn't help but feel a little abandoned. 'A better offer' she had said. He couldn't help but feel that meant he wasn't good enough. But he did was a Bradley did best and suppressed the feelings to better function in daily life. If not, all that loneliness would have torn him apart.

He still had Kevin, and he thanked God for that. Even as Jordon expected their first child, their bond was never stronger. Kevin even named Alan the godfather.

Life went on for the growing Flynn-Bradley family, especially when Jethro Eugene Bradley was born later in 1982. Everything was almost perfect.

That was torn apart when Jordan died in '85.

Kevin became more and more reclusive, more secretive, more erratic. Like something of his sanity died with Jordon, and Alan couldn't heal that part of Kevin no matter how hard he tried.

The world may as well have ended the day Flynn disappeared. It certainly did for Alan. But he couldn't stop to morn, to many people depended on him. Sam, Lora, ENCOM, they all need Alan Bradley. Stalwart, reliable, unflinching Alan Bradley.

Vulnerable, heart broken, dejected Alan Bradley wasn't allowed to show until one booze filled weekend that ended with Alan in the ER with a busted shoulder from falling down the three flights of stairs to his apartment.

Lora took Jet with her to D.C. after that. She barely recognized the man she married. Flynn's parents limited his visits with Sam. He was being pushed out of the lives of the people who meant the most to him. Alan was left alone. After her death in '94, he went on living simply because it was all he knew how to do.

Now, as he watched his son and godson holding hands on a blanket in the dog park, he feels his heart heal somewhat. He's happy for them both, but that old hurt in him can't help but feel a little jealous. Alan tells himself that he can feel as jealous as he wants, it wont change the fact that those boys are happy together.

That night after dinner, Alan called Sam over for a private conversation. Out on the balcony of his apartment, under the city lit sky, Alan produced a small, velvet box.

"Sam," he said to his godchild. "I want you to give this to Jet." with that he gave the box to Sam. 

The young Flynn opened it, finding a large, gold ring with a turquoise stone in it. Sam looked at his godfather, then back to the ring.

"Alan, I…" aforementioned Alan raised a hand to silent the young man.

"I want you to give it to Jet. It would mean more coming from you than from me." 

Sam smiled, overjoyed knowing Alan approved of his relationship with Jet. He threw his arms around Alan, pulling the older man in a big, tight hug. It felt a lot like the hugs Kevin used to give him. 

Sam released his godfather and went to find his boyfriend, an obvious spring in his step now. Alan followed shortly, finding the boys in the guest room. Alan watched from the crack in the door, smiling when Jet tackled Sam onto the bed in his elation. 

Alan went to bed that night feeling that old, welcomed feeling of contentment in his heart for the first time in years.


End file.
